Hollaback Girl
by CoCoPuffff
Summary: Amu is the leader of the biker/dancer chicks she steal a cute little cheerleader and turns her into a biker/dancer Lola (head cheerleader) wants revenge however her boyfriend Ikuto the head of the skaters has a new interest in Amu... AMUTO! Slight KukaixAmu! OOC DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

New shugo chara story AMuto! 4EVA! ;)

Amu - hmp! You see excited.

Ikuto – So what's this one about?

CoCo – Amu's badass what else?

Amu – HA!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

The girls sat squealing about Ikuto and the boys skating about and I sat chewing my bright pink strawberry gum with a bored expression.

"Girls shut up." I snapped as I kicked the bin over to get their attention.

"Eeeep! Sorry Amu-chan but he's so hot!" Saki exclaimed letting out a fan girl squeal.

"He's a disgrace! He calls himself a skater boy yet he date a frickin' cheerleader" I yelled angrily blowing a pink bubble with my gum.

I started walking to my bike with my hands in my leather jacket pockets as I looked to my left I saw Lola kissing Ikuto while looking at me then her and cheer squad started walk past us Lola smirk and shoved into my shoulder pushing my last nerve.

"Excuse you Barbie doll" I said grinning.

"Who are you calling Barbie bitch!" she shrieked and went to slap and I just lent back and laughed leaning into a crap and flipped back to stand on my feet.

" Ne, Amu-chan w-why don't you join the cheerleading squad y-you're very flexible." One of the cheerleader said from the back blushing and fidgeting.

"Awww she's so cute I could eat her up" I chuckles and walked through the Barbie pack to the very cute dark haired girl who was rather small.

"I don't join the cheertwats because darling if I did id have to become a bitch, however you may join my crew anytime babycakes" she gave out a little squeak as I placed my index finger under her chin smirking.

"R-Really?!" She said excitedly.

"Mhmm in fact how about you come with me and we'll get you out these stupid slutty clothes" I said grinning and she just stared at me in amazement and nodded lightly.

"AMU! You cant be serious!" the other girls screamed so I shot them a glare.

"I'm dead serious. Lets go Yuki-chan" I said running off to my back while winking at the skater boys on my way.

"WOOOH! Go Amu!" Kukai shouted.

"Be back at the end of lunch bye!" I scream as me and Yuki ran to my bike I handed her a helmet and told her to hold on tightly.

* * *

****At my house****

"OW! AMU-CHAN!" Yuki cried out.

"Just stay still I'll be done in a second!" I said holding a needle just under her bottom lip.

At this moment in time I was piercing her lip on each side. After I did the second one I slid in two lip studs before it could heal.

"There done now go change into this then I can do you're makeup" I exclaimed grinning as she pouted but went to the bathroom and changed.

When she came out I got my electric shaver out and she started freaking out again.

"Hold still I promise you'll look good" I said seriously and she sat down and sulked until I finished her hair and makeup then I told her to look in the full length mirror she was wearing camo skinnys, dark grey combat boots a grey belly top the tied together at the bottom and a denim hoodie, the sleeves and hood were grey cotton and the torso was denim. She had 2 lip piercings in that were horse shoes shaped that had little black metal balls on the end of them then smoking eyes with light pin lip gloss.

"Wow" was all she could say and I smirked and look at my watch.

"Right we got to go class starts in 15 mins" I said heading back to my bike.

****Back at school****

* * *

Saki's P.O.V

"Where the fuck is she!" Lola screamed. Jesus what the hell was Amu thinking

"Chill babe she'll be back soon I'm sure Yuki is fine." Ikuto said smirking.

"Shut up" was all she said just then Amu sped through with Yuki on the back as she took the helmet off Kukai and the other except Ikuto gaped at her.

Amu's P.O.V

I smirked at the guys and slung my arm around the dainty girl and walked over to Lola.

"What ya think Miss Barbie?" I asked smirking.

"What the fuck did you do to her! She looks vile!" She screamed.

"Vile? Oh really well I think she looks hot you think that vile?" I chuckles and pulled Yuki's head towards me and kissed her roughly she blushed and let out a little moan/whimper then I pulled back and look back at her.

"Holy shit." Kukai exclaimed and gawked at me.

"UGH! YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING YOU LEZZA BITCH!" Lola screamed at the top of her lungs. Ikuto stood and stared at me in shock until Lola screamed then he turned to her and frowned but kept quiet. I just started laughing.

"Oh bite me."

"A-Amu-chan? Why did you kiss me?" Yuki said blush touching her lips.

"You were so cute I couldn't help myself, Y-u-k-I-chaaan~" I said seductively brushing my nose across hers smirking.

"Amu don't tease her so much" Kukai said with a slight blush.

"Awwww does Kukai want a kiss too?" I said turning around and grabbing his shirt and whispering in his ear I felt him shiver then the bell went off and I let him go and he sunk into the ground gaping at me I just turn back and winking then walked off with the girls to class as the boys just stared after me.

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V

I just stared at her walk off. Who even is she? Every time she moves she send a scent of strawberry's towards me she's so bold and sexy. WAIT! NO! You have a girlfriend! IDIOTIDIOTIDIOT!

"She so hot!" Daisuke said drooling.

SLAP!

"Give up you idiot!" I snapped slapping the back of his head.

"Why you have a girlfriend so why should it bother you?" Kukai said smirking.

"S-Shut up!" shit why did I stutter! I just walked off to class but all I could think about was the little naughty strawberry.

* * *

Should I continue? 2 reviews if you want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chappy :3

Don't own any characters or songs used.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

"Ne, Amu-chan?" Yuki tapped my shoulder as I stood practising my newest dance.

"Hmm? Whats up sweetie?" I ansered turning around to meet her eyes.

"So why to people call you guys the dance crew yet you seem more like biker chicks to me?" and tilted her head slightly to the side confused. I smirked and so did the other Saki grabbed her bag and brought out her beatbox.

"Wanna see why they call us the dancers?" I said chuckling she just stared at me confused.

"Hit it Saki!"

'_**Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this**_

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]'

The girls and I started dancing I was on the bleachers seats singing and stomping my foot as the next verse came on I flipped of the table and joined the dancing. I grabbed Yuki's hand and stood her next to me and showed her a few moves and she was laughing by end of the song as the skaters, emo's and hipster surrounded us.

"WOOOOOOOH! " They screamed.

"So you know how to break dance?" She asked giggling.

"No we know how to dance all sorts of stuff such as tango, ballet, jazz etc…" I said smirking.

"R-REALY!? I've never seen the tango before?" She said it as a question.

"Hmmmm ok gimmie and sec" I ran out with my bag and 5 mins later came out in my newest tango outfit is was a red dress and heels the dress was shorter on the right side and walked in and put my hand up and clicked. Just then Kukai (skater), Jeremy (emo) and Liam (Hipster) came out the crowd and stood in a triangle. Saki started the music and I walked around Kukai gliding my hand around his chest and back as I stopped behind him hooking my leg around his right one and swung it back.

'ROOOOXANNE'

He grabbed my hand and swung me outward spinning me 3 times sliding me between his legs to Jeremy. Jeremy grabbed my waist and dipped me down dragging his hand down the middle of my torso spinning me over to Liam as I arrived to Liam's arms he lifted me spinning me round his shoulders to my feet again through the song was passed between the 3 boys. As the dance came to an end I did splits on the floor.

"Wow! Amu-chan that was amazing!" Yuki said running over as Kukai helped me up wrapping his arms around my waist panting.

"Thank you Yuki" I said smiling clinging onto Kukai slightly panting.

****Later that night****

"Thank god its Friday"I exclaimed drying my pink hair and getting into a my black fade ripped short shorts a black crossed over crop top and my biker combat boots with my leather jacket to top it off I put on my black eye shadow and my red lipstick and out the door I went. Tonight is when all the hipsters, emo's and Skaters have a party. This week it's at Kukai's.

****At the party***

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was sat on the couch by myself drinking a beer in the corner there were the stoners and in the middle were a bunch of them dancing I was so bored I mean if I didn't live here I would have left.

Right when I was about to get up and hibernate in my room strawberry walked in and I smirked at her outfit. God she's hot.

Amu's P.O.V

I walked in and saw Ikuto sitting there staring at me with a smirk I let out and annoyed grunt and went to find my girls. I wandered to the kitchen and stood on the kitchen side so I could reach the top shelf.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice say behind me I ignored it and grabbed the bourbon as I went to get down I slipped as I braced myself for the pain I realized I didn't feel any I looked up and saw Ikuto had caught me I blushed slightly and stumbled out his arms.

"I-I was getting the bourbon I knew Kukai kept i-it up there" I stuttered mentally punching myself.

"And how would you know that?" He said with a slight frown.

"Because Kukai is my booty call?" I said with a smirk.

"Booty call in other words you're friends with benefits?" He asked.

"Yep" Just then Kukai came in and frown at me.

"Amu put the bourbon back" He said walking up to me backing me into the kitchen side.

"No way" I said with a pout. "Don't be so mean Kukai you know you love me" I whispered in his ear light biting his earlobe.

"F-Fine but no booty call tonight!" He exclaimed sulking.

"Awwww Kukai don't be so mean" I said with fake sadness he looked over at me a crumbled.

"Fine!" He said giving up.

"Yay!" I put the bourbon down and kissed him roughly his arms snaked around my waist as he kissed back biting my bottom lip lightly I let out and soft moan and pulled away I stared at him with lust filled eyes.

"I'll see YOU later" I giggled while winking at him then running of with his bourbon.

I ran over to the girls who were giggling in a little group.

"Hey guys wheres Yuki?" I asked confused.

"Hmmm I think she went with one of the boys outside" Saki said.

"Yeah I think it was that stoner Frankie" Jade said unsure.

"WHAT!?" I put my bourbon on jades lap and ran outside to hear a scream.

"YUKI!" I ran until I saw her being pushed against the wall by Frankie.

"FRANKIE GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I screamed as I charged at him knocking him to the floor.

"Yuki! Go get one of the boys! NOW!" I yelled trying to keep him down.

I continued to hold him down as I heard one of the boys start yelling as I went to shout I felt a punch land at the side of my face.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto's voice and Kukai's.

"O-Over here!" I screamed as I nut Frankie in the head roughly.

"Holyshit!" Kukai said running up to me pulling me up I just grinned and held my cheek.

After taking care of Frankie I went upstairs to Kukai's room and grabbed one of his tops and some of my over the knee sports socks.

I went downstairs now there was only Saki, Yuki, Jade, Ikuto, Kukai, Jeremy and Daisuke.

"Ok so what we doing?" I asked looking down at the circle they were sat in.

"Truth or Dare" Kukai said with a grin.

"Awesome" I said sit in between Ikuto and Kukai I watched as Yuki spin the bottle landing on Kukai.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked with a smile.

"Dare" he said with a grin.

"I dare you to make out with Amu till the next round!" She said excitedly.

I got up and cradled his legs as I wrapped my arms round his neck kissing him roughly earning a few whistles.

Before I knew it I spun the bottle and it landed on Jeremy. I smirked and he went wide eyed.

"Truth or dare" I asked.

"T-Tru- No wait ermm D-Dare!" He said at the last minute.

"Ok I dare you to take the girl you find most attractive into that closet" I said point to the coat closet.

He stood straight up and walked over to Yuki who was blushing, he extended his hand with a blush on his cheeks as she took it blushing even more.

"IKNEWIT!" I yelled extremely fast.

"What mrs drunken?" Ikuto asked.

"Jeremy likes her" I slurred after they went into the closet.

"How do you know" he said laughing.

"He's been staring at her blushing all night then when he was hugging her earlier after the whole Frankie think he looked so sad yet angry at himself" I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh ok" he said simply.

"Anyway You're turn to spin Daisuke" I said grinning he span the bottle and it landed on me and I grinned.

"Ok Amu Truth or-" but before he could finish I scream dare.

"Ok I dare you to go to a bedroom with Ikuto for 20 minutes." He said smiling and I just gape at him but turned round and grabbed Ikuto's hand I went upstairs going into his room sitting on the bed.

"Ermmm you could have said no?" he said as I sat down.

"He never said we had to do anything just that we had to go to a bedroom." I said simply.

* * *

Done 2 reviews my lovely little lambs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I had to re-write chapter 3 and 4 so yeah -.- Thank you to the person who offended me….I'm sorry you don't like Amu however that is how people around my area are like, girls round here just see sex as sex…..sex is different from making love so yeah! Doesn't mean she's a slut so just to satisfy the person who 'commented' on my ooc Amu I will let you know why Amu is the way she is! I was going to wait till a later chapter but just so I don't get anymore 'friendly' criticizing reviews I will explain in this chapter! Thank you to the people who like my writing and chapters I love my fans so much.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I sat there in silence I was finally thinking sober as I sat on the end of his bed it had only been 3 minutes but it felt like 3 hours in this silence…

"So….what your story….you don't seem like the type to just sleep with anyone" he said glance at me for what seemed like 1 second.

"Why is that so unbelievable ever thought maybe I just felt like having sex!" I snapped.

"No because you don't seem like that person" he said again staring me straight in the eyes then silence fell over us again and I decided to tell him.

"When I was 3….My life was amazing I had the whole 2.4 family life with the white picket fence etc.." I spoke up and hugged my knee's against my chest smiling sadly to myself.

"So what happened?" he asked staring at the floor.

"When I was four I was into my house I had been at the park across the street playing with my friends Tadase and Kukai but when I got back I heard screaming so approached the front room and my father was throwing stuff around then he hit my mum and I ran away crying. As I got older it got worse…..As I reach 7 he began hitting me….every time he smelt like alcohol, he kept getting worse until one day he smack my little sister…she was only 4 at the time and I was 12 when I saw him hit her something I'd never felt for anyone in my life rose in me….I felt hate for the first time in my life I realized I hated him. Not like you'd hate vegetables but pure hate, I attacked him and tried to strangle him….my mother dragged me off him crying for me to stop….I still have dreams about that night it haunts me. My mother finally divorced him and he was taken away to jail but I moved out I couldn't look at my mother anymore she wasn't the woman she used to be she was always depressed and she rarely spoke I had to take care of Ami my little sister until I was 14 then I asked my aunt my mother's sister to take my sister in and she did happily since she can't have children then, I moved out I now live on my own….My mum send me money every month so I can live but I only scrape by…" tears were running down my face as I paused.

"When I moved out I began hanging out with the wrong crowd and for about 1 year I was doing drugs and sleeping around… Kukai couldn't watch it anymore so he stayed with me for a while and eventually my personality died down a little I still have attitude but I don't do drugs and I don't sleep around when I was crying one night Kukai and I ended up sleeping together but it wasn't just sex….it was making love….no we don't love each other but al through he was kissing my tears away and tell me he still cared. Every now and then when I have nightmares he stays with me and when things get really bad and I need comforting he's there for me. I know I shouldn't sleeping with him if I don't love him but when we do it makes me feel like everything is going to be ok and if it wasn't for Kukai I would still be at the bottom of a ditch taking drugs….he's not a booty call that's a joke between us Kukai is the only man I have been with that has mattered we have a very mature relationship and understanding of each other's feelings it's not just sex…..it's us."

I look up to see Ikuto staring at me with wide eyes when I went to run out the room he stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Amu I had no idea you had been through so much" I couldn't help but cling to him and cry. Just then Kukai burst in.

" Hey guys times u-" he yelled then stopped I turn with tears still streaming and Kukai glared at Ikuto and gritted his teeth.

"What did you do to her!?" he snapped.

"Nothing she was ju-" he didn't get a chance to finish because Kukai started yelling again.

"Just what!?"

"Kukai c-calm down we just got onto the t-topic of my past and it just brought back memories he w-was only comforting me" I stuttered letting more tears out collapsing on the floor crying hysterically.

"Amu" He said sadly coming over to me and pick me up bridal style as I curled into his chest crying.

"Can you send everyone sober home and anyone who is drunk show them to the guest room." Was all he said then left walking into his room closing the door behind us he laid me on his bed striped to his boxers and got into bed with me pulling me against his chest.

"Amu, you know I'm here for you whenever you need me. Amu I'm indebted to you for the remainder of the life you saved." He said calmly kissing my cheek gently I glanced up at him and he wiped my tears.

"Kukai?"

"What?" he asked tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"What are we?" I asked gazing up at him.

"We're lovers we come to each other when one of us needs to be comforted. When we're sad we need someone to show us that we're not alone it's just the way we are other people don't need to understand as long as we do." He explained stroking my hair gently.

"Thank you Kukai for being there for me when I need something to cling onto" I said sleepily as I drifted off.

***Dream***

I sat in my room reading a book when I heard mum and dad yelling again. I wandered downstairs and walked towards the kitchen when I saw my dad slap my little sister and she slid across the floor and started crying curled in a ball my mother ran over to her hugging her tightly crying my faced went from shocked to angry and charged at my father who was about to throw another plate and tackled him to the floor I was driven by nothing but hate and anger I wrapped my hands around his neck squeazing for dear life.

"AMU! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" my mother screamed while trying to drag me off him.

***End of dream***

I woke up breathing heavily and sweating I got out of Kukai's arms and walked down stairs I grabbed Daisuke's cigarettes and took one outside. I rarely smoked I only did when I was stressed or upset. I never smoked more than one but it was my way of releasing the anger I felt from that dream.

"Amu?" I heard a deep voice say behind me as I sat on the steps leading from the back door outside it was about 5 in the morning and it was starting to get light.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I said smiling.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me on the step as I blew out some smoke.

"I had a bad dream." Was all I said.

"Why didn't you wake Kukai up?" he asked looking at me seriously.

"Because I can't always rely on Kukai" I said smiling.

"I see well you can talk to me whenever you need to I live here too." He said smiling as I put out the cigarette.

"Thank you Ikuto I think I'm going to go back to sleep thanks for the talk." I said walking back into the house and up the stairs. I walked into Kukai's room and saw him taking up the whole double bed and I glared at him. He was such a guy his head was on his pillow put he was spread across my side. He had one hand in his boxers and the other hanging off the bed I couldn't help but laugh. I tapped him on the arm gently he began to stir and looked up at me and moved over smiling pulling me back into his chest I fell back asleep and cuddled into him.

* * *

Ok so that's that I know its super long but that's why Amu is the way she is. Simple. Don't like it don't read it.

2 reviews are needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok 4th chappy babes!

Amu – Better mood today?

CoCo – Nope :)

Ikuto – Amu stay away she's in THAT mood…. 0.0

Amu – O-Oh Shit! *backs away*

CoCo – I do not own Shugo chara.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

"Amu! Get your hands off there!" I heard someone scream.

I looked up at Kukai sleepily.

"What are you talking about Kukai" I asked confused.

"Y-Your hand!" I looked down and realized my hand was in his boxers and just shrugged and moved my hand as I sat up.

"Kukai I don't know why you're freaking out so much I've seen you naked" I said boredly as I stood up and stretched revealing my little black lacy undies.

"Amu please put some pants on and take my top off" he said looking away.

"Kukai stop acting like a freakin' virgin" I said laughing I pulled his top down again his top reached just above my mid-thigh and my black over the knee sports socks about 2-3 inch below where his ended.

"I'm hungry" I said rubbing my belly so I strolled downstairs as I heard someone knock on front door so I answered and saw the one person I did NOT wanna see on a Saturday morning.

"Lola." Was all I said as I glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing her!?" she snapped.

"Hey strawberry whos at door?" Ikuto said coming down the stairs in his boxers rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ikuto what is she doing here?" Lola exclaimed angrily.

"Oh hey Lola whats up?" he said casually ignoring the question.

"I asked you a fucking question!" she pushed her way through the door and slammed it shut.

"What are you freaking out about?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Did she stay here?!" she yelled.

"Yes why?" he answered yawning.

"Ikuto?" I same his name in a questioning tone.

"What strawberry?" he asked smiling now.

"She thinks we had sex." I said blunting trying to contain my laughter.

"Oh. Nah we didn't" he said casually and that's when I started laughing hysterically.

"UGH! What are you laughing at you stupid lesbian!?" she screamed.

"Lola stop insulting her she's done nothing wrong to you." He said ruffling my hair then walking into the kitchen put some coffee on as a skipped after him.

"Can I have some coffee?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure how do you like it?" he smiled at me gently.

"2 sugars and milk" I said sitting on the kitchen side.

"Ok little strawberry" he said making me grin with a slight blush.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Lola exclaimed storming into the kitchen.

"Would you like coffee too Lola?" He said plainly she stayed quiet gritting her teeth then Kukai came into the room in his boxers too.

"Oh hey Lola" Kukai said walking past her and standing infront of me as I sat on the counter.

"Ooooo Kukai!" I scream excitedly.

"What?" he said leaning his head backwards looking at me upside down.

"We should have a small BBQ today!" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck leaning my hands on his chest.

"Yeah sure but we need to go buy some food then" he replied leaning his back into my chest.

"Are you two dating?" Lola blurted out.

"Why is that any of your business if we are or not." I stated calmly.

"No they are not they've been friend since they were kids" Ikuto explained. Just then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah sure we're having a BBQ you should come over onii-chan" I said giggling cutely causing Lola and Ikuto to gape at me.

"Mhmm…..Yeah….Ok bye….I love you too onii-chan" I said with a cute grin. My big brother is the coolest.

"Who the heck was that?" Ikuto said gaping at me.

"My onii-chan!" I exclaimed giggling.

"Ermmm….Ok?" he said unsure on what else to say.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Lola went to answer it but I sped past her and opened the door.

"ONII-CHAN!" I screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Hello my little princess how are you?" He said putting me down and walking in causing Ikuto and Lola's mouth to drop again.

"T-Tadase!?" Lola screamed.

"Oh, you know each other?" I asked tilting my head to the right slightly confused.

"E-Errr yeah kinda he's the head of the football team so yeah I guess…" she said averting her eyes. Hmmm strange.

"Ikuto this is Tadase-kun my big brother!" I exclaimed clinging to his arm tightly.

"I know him he's in my class." Ikuto said bluntly.

"Oh ok onii-chan you didn't tell me that" I said shocked.

"We don't exactly get along my little princess but its ok. Anyway I brought food for the BBQ so you don't have to walk anywhere." I kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you so much onii-chan!" I gasped as he kissed my head the giggled.

"It's ok sweetie. You know all big brother wants is for you to be happy." He said ruffling my hair.

Just then I saw Tadase look at Lola with a smirk. I wasn't sure what was going on but I didn't like it so I pulled my brother to the side as everyone started on the BBQ food.

"Onii-chan what's going on between you and Lola?" I asked tugging at his shirt frowning.

"We slept together." I stated with another princely smile.

"W-When?" I hoped he would say a time before Ikuto was dating her but instead…

"Last night at a party." He stated simply.

"B-Big brother how could you do that you know s-she's dating Ikuto!" I whisper yelled.

"It takes two to tango Amu" He said plainly.

"B-But Ikuto is a good person he doesn't deserve that!" I said looking up at him sadly.

"You like him?" He asked.

"N-No I do not!" I said blushing madly.

"If you want to tell him you. You can." He said patting my head gently.

"N-No she should tell him." I stated looking at the floor.

I walked back through and when no one was looking I grabbed Lola.

"Tell " I said calmly.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." She retaliated looking away from me.

"Don't lie to me tell Ikuto the truth or I will you have 1 hour Lola." I said walking away to join my friends.

* * *

Done :3 Cliff hanger muahahahahahaah so will Amu have to tell him or do you think Lola will tell him. If i get 2 reviews before i go to sleep i'll upload the next one ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chappy 5

Don't own Shugo chara or music used in my chapters.

Ikuto – You never talk to us anymore.

Amu – Yeah why?

CoCo – Sorry guys I have a lot going on right now….Me and my best friend got too involved and now I'm dealing with the consequences…..So I'm avoiding him. :/

Amu – Ouch….Hope you're ok Chloe..

CoCo – It's fine…. Anyway this chapter is called I know we're cool….Influenced by the song cool by Gwen Stefani.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

It was about 7pm and now everyone was having a go at the new karaoke machine Kukai had bought a few days before. A few more people were coming and some had arrived. I had changed my clothes not long after Tadase got here I had changed into some mature-ish clothes I have a white and black checks top, a shimmery black high-waist pencil skirt that reached slight above my knees, chucky black velvet heels some black jewellery and blood red lipstick. Just when I was laughing with Yuki, he walked in….

_***Flash back***_

_"Lets end this Amu." He said gently kissing my forehead. And I just nodded letting a few tears escape. Yes I love him and he loved me but it just wasn't working. We just didn't work together…..but that's ok._

_"Bye Amu-chan" he said letting go of my hand slowly walking off._

_***End of flash back***_

"Dean.." I said standing and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Amu" He said standing about 4 ft in front of me.

"Amu come on it's your turn on the karaoke machine" Yuki exclaimed dragging me to the machine as I ripped my eyes away from him. I looked at the songs and picked one that made me smile.

I grabbed the microphone and held it up gently and started singing closing my eyes then opening them looking him in the eye.

**'It's hard to remember how it felt before**  
**Now I found the love of my life...**  
**Passes things get more comfortable**  
**Everything is going right**

**And after all the obstacles**  
**It's good to see you now with someone else (I let out a few tears smiling everyone stood in shock)**  
**And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends**  
**After all that we've been through**  
**I know we're cool'**

After the song finished I stood there looking at him smiling then everyone started cheering I walked over to him slowly Kukai watched and smiled.

"It's great to see you Dean." I said smiling.

"You too Amu." He said gently.

"This is my girlfriend Sarah." He said pointing to the beautiful girl with dark brown hair next to him. She was wearing a simple blue and white striped maxi dress and dark blue heels. I smiled and held my hand out to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you" I smiled shaking her hand.

"Dean has told me about you it's Amu right?" she said confidently.

"Yes" I answered letting her hand go.

"You are so beautiful" she said giggling.

"Thank you so are you." I chuckled. I sat talking to Sarah and Dean for a while I had slipped my shoes off and was warming my hands up on the bonfire when I heard someone screaming and then Ikuto stormed into the garden with Lola crying and trying to calm him down just then he locked himself into the shed everyone gathering round it. I ran over with a worried look.

"Ikuto open the door it's Amu!" I yelled but there was no answer so I began banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!" I screamed.

"Amu but out!" Lola exclaimed angrily that was it I turned round and growled at her tackling her to the ground, hearing my skirt ripping but I didn't care! SHE HURT HIM SO SHE WAS DEAD! I may have let it go before but for some reason seeing him in pain brought back the same feeling that my father caused when he hit my little sister.

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU HURT HIM!" I scream grabbing the front of her top slamming her head into the grass.

"Amu stop you're going to hurt her!" Kukai screamed trying to grab me off her and I just pushed him off me.

"She deserves it! She's a disgusting slut!" even though I wanted to kill her, I got up kicked her in the leg it wouldn't have hurt much because I was wearing no shoes but still. I ran into the house and put my shorts and boots on and stormed back outside while everyone was still staring at me. As I came out I stop about 1 meter away from the shed door.

"Open it now Ikuto!" I screamed one last time.

"Go away Amu" he said with a quiet painful voice.

"Fine." Everyone sighed thankful for me calming down but as they relaxed I booted the door down and Ikuto and everyone else shit themselves.

I went in and grabbed Ikuto by the ear dragging him out.

"OW OW OW! AMU!" he yelled following obediently.

"DON'T MAKE ME WORRY! BAKA!" I screamed slapping him across the face.

"WHEN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING STUPID!" I yelled tearing up.

"A-Amu?" he said questioningly.

"And you." I lowered my voice blinking away the tears as I turned to Lola and glared at her I let out a deadly growl.

"You're dead Lola." I said growling again scaring everyone.

I ran at her to be grabbed by Kukai and Tadase.

"GET OFF ME SHES DEAD! SOOOO FUCKING DEAD! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM!" I yelled

"Why the hell are you so fucking bothered!? " She smirked at me and stood up.

"You like him" She let out a laugh.

"UGH! LET ME AT HER! YOU STUPID SLUT!" I pushed Kukai off me then Tadase 2 seconds after but as I went for her again someone grabbed me from behind.

"It's ok…I'm fine Strawberry" A seductive gentle voice vibrated through my ear and I finally calmed down relaxing against him.

Lola looked at me with a glare she soon walked out muttering cuss words.

"Have you calmed down now my little strawberry because you caused quite a mess." Ikuto said with a slight chuckle.

I looked around and saw everyone staring with wide eyes then Kukai and Tadase on the floor rubbing their heads.

"Sorry" I said awkwardly.

"Right let get you a beer I think you deserve it." Tadase said laughing.

"Bourbon sounds better." I said giggling.

* * *

Done 2 reviews please i already have chapter 6 waiting to be uploaded ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok chappy 6.

I don't own Shugo chara etc…

This chapter is dedicated to my number one Amuto fan . :P I love you guys!

* * *

It was Monday and I was on my way to school on my bike thinking about mine and Lola's fight….Well I wouldn't really call it a fight I mean I just attacked her. That thought made me laugh. My laugh soon turned to a blush when I remembered Ikuto's husky voice whispering into my ear. UGH! No! No frickin' way! I refuse to like him! I exclaimed in my head as I parked my bike in the school parking lot. I was walking to the bench where my girls are when I heard Kukai shouted my name, I turned around and saw Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto along with some of the skaters following closely behind.

"What's up?" I said casually trying to put my helmet in my back pack, it may seem impossible but I swear my back was like Mary Poppins!

"Well Ikuto wanted to as-"

SMACK!

"Ow!" Kukai exclaimed after Ikuto had punched the top of his head.

"W-Well I just want to c-check you were ok?" he said scratching the back of his neck blushing slightly.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking if you're ok?" I asked sarcastically with a smile.

"I guess" He said chuckling.

"Wanna sit with us?" My question was directed at everyone but I was looking at Ikuto while I said it.

"Sure" Kukai said following me to the benches where my crew sat.

I sat down and Tadase sat on one side of me and Kukai at the other by the time everyone else sat down Ikuto was stood up awkwardly, so I did what any normal person would do I pushed Kukai off the seat and told Ikuto to sit down with a big grin.

"Amu that was mean if you wanted to sit next to him all you had to do was say so!" He exclaimed grinning at me.

"I-It's not because I wanted to its just he seemed awkward stood there!" I yelled back.

"Fine" Kukai said grinning he then picked Yuki up and sat her on Jeremy's knee then sat where she was sat grinning.

"K-Kukai!" Jeremy exclaimed blushing.

"So did you ask her out yet?" I said plainly as clung to my big brothers arm.

"W-What?!" He screamed.

"A-Amu-chan stop it….It's embarrassing…He doesn't even like me in that way.." she said looking down sadly as she was about get up Jeremy grabbed her waist and sat her back down.

"W-What makes you think I don't like you?" He asked looking into her eyes she just sat there with wide eyes and a red face.

"I-I do like you…a lot" he said looking away blushing. Awww this was too cute.

"She likes you too" I said with a grin making Yuki let out a girlish 'eep' then cover her red face.

"R-Really!?" he yelled happily and she just looked at him and nodded.

"Ok this was cute but now I just feel sick" I said laughing.

"You're just jelly" Ikuto said smirking and I just glared at him and hugged my brother.

"Ne, Amu?" Saki looked at me as she spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a brother complex?" Saki asked smirking.

"WHAT!? N-NO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!?" I screamed with a bright red face.

Truth is when I was younger I did like onii-chan but I just respected him now he was the only prince that would ever love me for me. He was MY onii-chan and I loved him but only like family.

After hanging a ranted at Saki and everyone laughing and having a good time. The day passed quite quickly and it was lunch before I knew it.

"Hey Amu you should stay at mine this week I need help with my homework" Kukai said with puppy eyes staring at me. My eye twitch at the face he was pulling and I pushed him away by his face.

"Fine! But don't look at me like that again." I grunted.

"YAY!" He screamed happily.

Ikuto's P.O.V

During dinner I was sat with Kukai and Amu I hadn't seen Amu ever eat lunch which I thought was strange but when Kukai asked Amu to stay over I was super confused, I always helped him study so why did he ask her to stay for a week? I decided to ask him so I pulled him over to one side.

"Why did you ask Amu to stay over?" I asked looking at him confused.

"She's been having problems with money lately since her mum lost her job and she's too stubborn to ask for help" He said frowning.

"I see so that's why she never eats lunch" I stated more to myself than him.

"Yeah so I thought it would be easier if she stayed with us for a week or so.." I nodded and sat back down next to her.

***Later that day****

I was walking to my truck when I heard someone grunting and cussing.

"FUCK SAKE! NOOOO! COME ON DON'T BREAK ON ME NOW!" I turned the corner and saw Amu kicking her bike and swearing.

"Amu? What's up?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Fuzzy broke down" She said pouting like a kid.

"F-Fuzzy?" I exclaimed laughing hysterically now.

"D-Don't laugh!" She yelled blushing.

"Would you like a ride?" I chuckled.

"I can't leave Fuzzy" She said stubbornly.

"Ok well we can put her in the back of my truck." I said.

"Oh ok yeah sure but can we stop by my place I need to pack up my things"

"Sure" I answered.

When we arrived at hers she went in and about 10 minutes later I heard screaming. I got out my truck and wondered over to the screams. I saw Amu screaming at an old man while crying.

"Amu what's going on?" I asked confused.

"He said I need to evacuate by tomorrow!" She exclaimed on the floor crying.

"Ok how much stuff do you have?" I bent down looking her in the eyes.

"Just small stuff that will fit in boxes" She chocked wiping her tears away.

"Ok let go pack everything up you can stay at mine" I announced.

"B-But-" she was about to argue but I gave her a look that said 'don't argue with me'.

***Later on***

I walked through the door with a box in my hands and Amu following behind me with a smaller box.

"Where have you guys bee-" he didn't finish because he saw a puffy eyed strawberry with a box.

"What happened?!" He yelled rushing over to her.

"She was kicked out so she will be living her." I stated simply he didn't say anything just walked outside and got a box as well carrying it up the spare room.

"We can get you some paint and furniture so you can decorate tomorrow I don't have any classes till the afternoon so I will go with you" I declared calmly.

"No! I cant ask you guys to pay for that!" She argued. Kukai started laughing and I glared at him.

"Don't worry about money" I said smiling.

"Yeah! Ikuto's family is rich!" he exclaimed grinning.

"So why do you live here?" Amu asked confused.

"I don't get along with my parents" I said plainly.

"Oh ok" She murmured quietly.

"Anyway it late so let's just get take out then get to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Kukai said smiling.

We put the rest of her stuff in the room and ordered Pizza.

* * *

Done 2 reviews please. I did this one early because my no1 fan just made my day soooo i did it for her! :P Ok so in the next chapter there going to be decorating! FUN! lmao


	7. Chapter 7

OK! So before I start I wanna tell you guys about a dream I had! It was me my two best friends and the cast of ouran! I was like wtf and through the dream we and Mori-sempai kept hanging out! And well near the end of the dream some guy was trying to stab me because I wouldn't give him my credit card! Then after a few attempts of me nearly being stabbed I kicked the knife away and repeatedly smashed his head off a wall! THEN! The sheriff out of vampire diaries!Came in and took him to prison and then! Just to make that scary dream worth it I saw Mori-sempai and he looked at me so scared then I ran into his arms and we…KISSED! Almost being stabbed was so worth it!

Amu – That dream sounds…..intense…

CoCo – I LOVE MORI! I WANNA MARRY HIM!

Ikuto – You are one crazy ass fan girl.

Mori – I love you CoCo.

CoCo – I love you too Takashi! *runs and hugs him dramatically*

Amu – 0.o anyway she doesn't own us…nor does she own TVD or OHSHC! 0.0

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I woke up at about 6am screaming from that same nightmare but this time my father had killed my mother and my sister.

"AMU! WHATS WRONG!?" Ikuto burst through the door screaming. I got up and flung my arms around his waist tightly crying.

"Bad dream?" He asked and I just nodded into his bare chest.

Just then he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist I clung to him tightly.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I woke up at 5.56 am and walked into the bathroom I was about to go for my morning run when I heard a scream coming from Amu's room, I ran into her room and screamed 'what's wrong'….she ran into my arms crying I felt a twinge pain in my chest so I picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist carrying her to the bed.

I sat down with my legs crossed and her still tangled around my body, I began stroking her hair gently.

"Shhh, It's ok I'm here" I whispered gently and her crying slowed down. I looked down at her and she looked up at me with half lidded amber eyes. I started leaning in and so did she and as our faces got closer….

3

2

1

COCK BLOCK!

"HEY AMU! ITS TIME TO GET UP YOU AND IKUTO HAVE LOADS O-" he stopped yelling and I shot him a glare.

Amu panicked and shoot out my arms now standing there blushing. Stupid fucking Kukai!

"D-Did I interrupt something?" he said awkwardly.

"N-No! Ermmm…I just had a bad dream and well then I woke up screaming so Ikuto came to see if I was ok and then well…..he was comforting me and then! Ermmm we…" She babbled then drift off looking down blushing. God she was so cute!

"Ok well get ready. I need to go to school and you two are going shopping!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Amu's P.O.V

WTF JUST NEARLY HAPPENED!? Did we almost kiss!?

"Ok" I said walking out with my towel, clothes, make up etc…

I walked into the bathroom and put the box of stuff down and arranged then around the surface, I grabbed my strawberry shampoo, conditioner and body wash and jumped into the shower.

***20 minutes later****

BANG BANG BANG!

"Amu! Come on! You're taking too long!" Kukai yelled through the door.

"SHUT UP! I'LL BE DONE SOON!" I screamed and continued straightening my long pink hair. I hadn't worn my hair down in a while because I rarely used my straighteners, the pill was always too expensive.

Just then the other door leading to the bathroom opened! FUCK! I forgot to lock it!

"KUKAI I SAID I'D BE DONE SOON!" I said throwing bunch of stuff at him. Then I realized it was Ikuto and blushed.

"S-Sorry!" I panicked.

"30D, You're dainty yet have big knockers? Where have you been hiding those?" Ikuto smirked holding up my bra that I threw at him by accident.

"AHHHH GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed jumping to try and get it.

"Fine on one condition?" he said bending down to my level.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Give me a kis-" Before he could finish I cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips roughly, I pulled back and put my hand out for him to give me my bra. When I looked at him his face was pure shocked, he had a bright red face and I slighting opening mouth.

"I-I was gonna say on t-the cheek" he stuttered giving me my bra. I just stayed silent as I blushed just as badly.

"S-Sorry!" I exclaimed not know what to do.

"I-It's fine but don't be too long we need to go soon" He explained leaving the room.

GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! I stopped freaking out and blushing again while touching my lips gently.

*** On the way to the shops***

"Can I put some music on?" I asked as we rode in his truck.

"Sure" he replied smiling at me.

I blushed but turned my favourite radio on.

As the next song came on a grinned and turned it up.

'Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand  
I go crazy  
Yeah (I began to sing)

The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now, but is it real?  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right

And I feel you  
Comin through my veins  
Am I into you?  
Or is the music to blame?'

I looked at Ikuto and started singing the chorus.

'Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks'

As the song ended and we pulled up in a parking lot he stared at me.

"You have a beautiful voice" He complimented and smiled gently.

"T-Thank you" I stuttered.

"Ok so what colour do you want your room" He asked I just shrugged.

"Ok whats your dream bedroom?" He chuckled.

"Double bed, navy blue and pink." I said simply.

"Ok classy or modern?"

"Modern" I stated smiling shyly.

"Ok let go!" He exclaimed walking towards the mall.

We went through loads of shops we got Pink and navy blue paint some matching duvet covers and pillows. Some of them had patterns on them, some just plain blue and pink and then one single one was blue with pink lettering saying love on it.

After we got everything we could carry and ordered everything to be delivered by the end of the day we headed back.

***Back at home***

"Ok so the rooms empty I put your boxes in my room for now so we can start painting." He said holding 2 buckets of paint.

"Ok so how should we do this?" I asked staring at the plain white walls.

"You can decide that" He laughed.

"Hmmm" I thought for a good 2 minutes then grinned.

"So thought of something?" He asked noticing my grin.

"Yep ok so paint every wall pink EXCEPT that one!" I exclaimed pointing at the left wall farthest from the door.

"As you wish princess!" He said laughing grabbing to paint rollers.

I grabbed my boombox and blasted out music then started painting dancing as I painted.

When we finished painting he looked at me for the next instruction.

"Ok that wall is going to be blue" I said pointing at the remaining wall. He just nodded and started painting the wall.

"Would you like a coffee?" I shouted through as I washed my hands in the bathroom.

"Yes please!" He shouted back.

I walked downstairs and put some coffee on and waited till it had finished. Once I made the coffee I went upstairs and saw the wall almost done so I waited for him to finish then handed him his coffee.

"Thank you" He said smiling.

"Looks good once that dry we can finish the blue wall" I stated grinning.

"Finish? But it is-" I shooked my head 'no'.

"You'll see what I mean" I giggled.

***30 mins later***

We went upstairs the check the paint had dried once we felt and saw it was I grabbed the pink paint and dipped the palm of my hand in it.

"What are you doing?" He said raising one eyebrow.

"I'm going to make a hand print head in the centre." I grinned and made the first hand print.

Ikuto decided to help so when it was done I stood back and looked at it.

"Looks awesome!" I yelled happily.

"It does" He added.

* * *

Ok she's not finished decorating she need to get her furniture and stuff next chapter her and Ikuto decided to cook dinner for Kukai and themselves I want something cute to happen? Any suggestions? Ok so i was going to wait for 2 reviews to post this but i couldn't help myself! . Is just way too cute for words!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Awwww I love my little fan she super cute! And I think I will use her idea thank you sweetie!

Amu – She doesn't own us!

I walked into the front room as Ikuto began cooking and sat down sighing out of bordem I went through Kukai's songs on his stereo and stopped on one I liked.

I was about to walk back into the kitchen after I'd turned it up when I saw a sight that I NEVER thought I'd see…..

Ikuto singing and dancing!

'Hey girl, what's your name?  
L-u-v, I see your game  
It's okay, I do it too  
Make me wanna play with you'

I walked through grinning and started singing the girls part.

'Here boy, sign the line (He stood there shocked and turned to see my singing and dancing about the kitchen)  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I ain't game to play with you  
Are you gonna follow through?'

He grabbed my hand a spun me singing the next verse.

'Step inside, we'll take a ride  
Bonnie, Clyde, you and I  
We can do this, do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive?'

After the song I started laughing as he went back to cooking grinning.

"A-Anyway want some help" I asked regaining my composure.

"Sure, Can you get me the dried herbs" He said smiling and stirring the pasta.

"Mhmm sure" I replied opening the cupboard door spotting the herb on the top shelf I jump but as I jumped I didn't land on my feet I was hovering I grabbed the herbs and turned to see Ikuto holding me up by my hips. He put me down but didn't move so I turned around my face in his chest, I looked up blushing and he looked down putting both hands on the counter, one on each side of me trapping me in place he leaned in and..

BANG!

"OMG SOMETHING SMELLS AWESOME!" Kukai scream from the front door.

I girt my teeth and so did Ikuto. Wait! Why am I so mad!?

"Hey guys! I brought some friends over to help with decorating!" H exclaimed walking into the kitchen making Ikuto move and growl at him.

"Great thanks Kukai" I said smiling. Even though I could've punch him for interrupting again!

After dinner everyone went upstairs admiring mine and Ikuto's work.

"Wow the walls look awesome!" Saki screamed doing on of her stupid fangirl faces.

"Ok so when does the bed and all the other stuff get here?" Kukai asked us.

"Hmm in about 5 minutes but they said it might be earlier" Just as Ikuto finished speaking there was a knock on the door.

"Ok boys you go down and get everything up here then us girls will take it from there" Saki explained.

"Ok sure thing boss" Kukai answered sarcastically.

After the bed frame was in the room me, Saki and Yuki moved it so it was right in front of the hand-print heart. It was a block/four poster bedframe and at the bottom of the frame there were draws on each side it was a high bed and a shiny white material. We put a bed sheet on the mattress and left it like that for now then came in the shiny white wardrobe it was large and I thought it would look best in front of the bedroom door.

Then came the window seat. I told Ikuto he didn't have to get me this but he insisted. I was the same shiny material as the bed and wardrobe it slotted into the area where my window was. My room was an odd shape. It was a perfect rectangle apart from the window was extended out a little enough to fit a couch in. (If you don't know what I mean have a look at vampire diaries Elena's room)

It looked like a little bed with a soft mattress on. Then came in the computer desk which I didn't understand because I didn't have a laptop. Then came the pure white leather couch along with the girl bringing up the two bean bags one pink one navy blue. The couch was not far from my bed, it sat in the middle of the room with both bean bags on either side.

Next was the coffee table and the TV stand. The girls and I brought up both bed side tables putting them next to the bed. The computer desk was against the wall next to my window seat, along with its cute navy blue and pink spinny chair.

Lastly was the big flat screen Ikuto got me more because he wanted me to be spoiled even thought I told him I didn't need it. After everything was in place we brought my boxes in and started place thing around after we were done we all stared at the room in amazement. The bed now had a tick duvet on it loads of pillows, a throw over blanket at the end a cute pink cat alarm clock on one the bedside tables matching pinking and blue lamp shade on either side. Under the coffee table was a pink and blue striped fluffy rug and to top it off was a hugs vanity table next to my bedside table with pictures of me and my friend at the corners of my mirror. It was my room and I loved it so much! Its exactly like the one I'd always wished I could've had!

"Thank you Ikuto! So much!" I screamed and flung my arms around him giggling.

"You're quite welcome my little strawberry." He whispered into my ear hugging me back.

"Ok guys knock it off! Anyway how about we chill for a bit then get to bed"

***Later****

After everyone left I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knocked at my door. I opened it and saw Ikuto.

"What's up?" I asked smiling at him.

"I wanted to see if you were doing ok and if you've settled in ok?" he asked scratching the back of his head looking to his side.

"Yes thank you would you like to come in?" I looked down blushing.

"S-Sure just gimmie a sec?" He said running over to his room which was across from mine.

He came out with a pink box and a navy blue ribbon about it. He walked into my room and handed me the box. I stared at him confused. The box was quite heavy and I was careful not to drop it.

"Open it"

I opened the box and my eyes widened.

"I-Ikuto y-you didn't have to!" I exclaimed looking up at him blushing.

"I-I know but I wanted to" I sat on my couch in my cute black pyjamas it was a back flowing crop top that said 'stay up all night' and cut black hot pants that had frills at the edge of the pants. I had my plain black thigh high socks on and my fluffy grey and black stripped slipper boots. I took the laptop out and placed it on my knee staring at it amazement.

"T-Thank you Ikuto" My eye got watery and he noticed.

"D-Don't cry If you don't like it I can take it back!" He panicked crouching in front of me cupping my cheeks gently.

"N-No it's perfect! I-I'm just so happy y-you've done so much for me" I let my tears flow out as I looked at his shocked face. He took the lap top off my lap and stared at me smiling.

"My silly little strawberry. Don't cry over this I'm just happy that you're happy" He chuckles wiping my tears away. I blushed and did something I never thought I'd do. I kissed him roughly. I closed my eyes has he finally kissed back. After a few more gentle pecks I pulled away.

"You need to get some sleep ok" He said smiling and kissing my head softly, as he was about to leave I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me" I pleaded. He just nodded and carried me to my bed getting and and pull me against his chest. I snuggled into him and at that moment I realized.

I

Amu Hinamori

Had begun falling in love

With

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

FOR MY DARLING FAVOURITE FAN! MUAH! I LOVE YOU! And if you wanna see the outfits from the story check out my deviant art the link is on my profile! 2 reviews this time darlings unles my beautiful fan makes my day! haha


	9. Chapter 9

Chappy 9

WOAH! FEELING FRESH! NOT IT'S 11.46PM -.- (AKA I haven't slept yet -.- )

Amu – She doesn't own us.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Silence.

BANG!

"Amu get up Ikuto's left for school already! Don't be so laz-" I heard Kukai stop screaming and I sat up like I was part of the undead and shot one of the most deadliest glares I've ever give.

"What!?" I hissed.

"W-Why is Ikuto in your bed?" he stuttered, I ignored his question an looked at him smiling sweetly my attitude changing completely.

"Ne, Ikuto-kun~" I whined in a cute girlish tone.

"Hmm what is my strawberry?" He asked still not opening his eyes.

"It's time to get up Kukai said we're gonna' be late~" I responded in the same tone.

"Hmmm, Ok" He said obediently sitting up and stretching his arms up above his head.

I looked at Kukai and saw his jaw was practically on the floor.

"What's up with you?" Ikuto asked him scratching his head yawning.

"W-W-W-Whyyyyyyy are YOU in AMU'S bed!?" he screamed pointing at him.

"She asked me to stay so I did." He stated simply.

"UGH! Whatever!" Kukai screamed letting out a huff, flinging his arms in the air.

"Ok you can use the shower first strawberry." He said ruffling my hair gently smiling as he did.

I let out a cute little giggle and a blush as I nodded getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

After the shower I walked into my room with a pink towel wrapped around me and my hair pined up still dripping wet. I grabbed my new laptop and plugged into my TV then blast music loudly as I got changed.

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TOO LATE, DARLIN' YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" I danced around my large room looking in draws and my closet.

Ikuto's P.O.V

It was really quiet while I was in the shower then.

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TOO LATE, DARLIN' YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" I heard being screamed in the next room making me jump and bang my head on the shower wall. GOD! How can she be so cute one minute then the next she's a pain in the neck.

I finished rinsing myself off and wrapped a towel loosely around my hips and stormed into her room.

As I got to the door she was wearing cute little blue lacy underwear singing into her hair brush, standing on her bed singing her lungs out. I couldn't help but laugh.

Amu's P.O.V

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TOO LATE, YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" I sang as the chorus came I spun around and dropped my hair brush as I saw a certain sexy blue haired idiot laughing at me.

Shit!

I ran at him and tackled him to the ground and sat on his stomach.

"D-Don't you dare tell anyone about this" I stuttered.

"About your performance or about your sexy little panties?" He smirked and ran his hand up my back making me shiver.

BANG!

When I opened my eyes I had been flip Ikuto was now hovering above me.

The song changed and a looked at the TV trying to avoid looking at him.

Then…. _**'The mood set ahhh-ahh'**_

Hot breath… _**'So you already know what's next ahhh-ahh-ah'**_

Minty… **_'TV on blast turn it down turn it down'_**

Lips…. _**'Don't want it to clash with my body screaming out now'**_

"So….Tempting" He whispered huskily in my ear lightly biting my ear lobe. He got up and left.

I was left there half naked with my body slowly burning up.

I shot up onto my feet and growled. Stupid idiot! I dried the rest on my hair and got changed.

I went down stairs and the boys had come round there were stood outside laughing along with Ikuto! I walked up to Daisuke and ripped the light cigarette out his hand.

"He-" he was about to finish when he looked at me.

"What's up with you?" Kukai asked with raised eyebrows I just glared at him.

"She's mad because I walked in on her sing and dancing in her undies." Ikuto stated smirking.

SMACK!

"I said to not tell anyone are you deaf?" I asked after punching him in the stomach.

"Jeez! Are you even a girl!?" he screamed holding his stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!? YOU BASTARD!" I screamed grinding my fist into his head.

"What's going on?...One minute you guys are being all lovey dovey and staying in bed together then the next minute you're at each other's throats." Kukai asked confused.

"I don't know what possessed me to even show any interest in him he's such an ass!" I snapped holding my head up crossing my arms.

"Same here!" He said turning his back to me doing the same.

"Jeez you two are like a married couple" Daisuke chuckled earning a growling from me and a glare from Ikuto.

"Let's just get to school" I said walking off after putting the cigarette out.

***Lunch time***

"UGH! He infuriates me!" I screamed slamming my fist on the table.

"Amu?" Yuki said tapping my shoulder gently.

"What?" I asked.

"D-Do you maybe like him?" She asked which made me grit my teeth with a blush on my face. Stupid Ikuto making me like this!

"N-N-No! Why would you think that!?" I snapped then started thinking about this morning.

"What happened between you two?" Saki said bluntly.

"N-Nothing…" I said quietly. My body started burning up again and I growled at how badly he was effecting me. Did I like him?

***Back at home***

I was laid on my couch watching Hart of Dixie.

"NO! WADE IS SO WRONG FOR YOU ZOE! WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT!?" I screamed throwing a pillow at my TV. I sighed and closed my eyes thinking about everything that had happened lately.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was stood at her door wondering if I should go in. Do it you fucking coward! Don't be such a pussy! I knocked then opened the door looking at Amu. She had fallen asleep on the couch I grabbed a blanket off her bed and covered her up gently.

"Ikuto" She moaned. WAIT! Did she just m-moan my name? I touched her cheek gently.

"Ikuto Harder"

WHATTTTTTTTTTT! Did she just say!?

"A-Amu wake up!" I stuttered shaking her a little.

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at me.

"What is it Ikuto?" she asked sleepily.

"You seemed to be having a dream. You were talking in y-your sleep" I stated.

"O-Oh sorry!" She said her eyes widening and her face blushing deeply.

"Go to bed ok w-we have school tomorrow" I walked out and ran to the bathroom locking both doors. Dammit! No I have a problem! I looked down at the tent now formed in my pants. I'll take care of this then go to sleep. I thought stripping down and jumping in the shower relieving myself of the hot pain she made me feel.

"A-Amu"

Amu's P.O.V

I followed Ikuto to see if he was ok.

"A-Amu" I heard him moan from the bathroom. He couldn't be could he? Over me?!

* * *

LOL! Done muah! 2 Reviews. Please.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok chappy 10

CoCo – Lemon?

Amu – NO!

Ikuto – YES!

CoCo – Joking.

Amu – Thank god.

Ikuto – Dammit!

CoCo – I don't own this anime :D and I apologize if my last chapter was poor I kinda got into Korean Drama's and I'm frickin' addicted! Haha

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

What do I do!? Omg! How can I concentrate on school when he won't get out my head.

_'A-Amu..'_

AHHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck sake! I could feel my face getting bright red.

"Amu whats wrong?" Saki whispered to me hiding behind her text book.

"S-Saki what does it mean when a guy ya' know….over you" I twiddled with my thumbs as I spoke.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Ya know…" I said widening my eye hoping she would understand.

"Do you mean masturbates?" she asked plainly.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered.

"It means they like you" She said writing some notes down while listening to the teacher.

"O-Oh"

"Why?" she asked staring at me.

"N-No reason I just heard something last night" I looked away avoiding her stare.

"Kukai?!" She whisper yelled.

"N-No!" I freaked out.

"I-I-Ikuto!" She stuttered with her mouth wide open.

"E-Errrm" I couldn't lie.

"OMG!" She screamed standing up.

"MISS LAIDONO! MISS HINAMORI! OUTSIDE!" The teacher screamed pointing to the door.

***Dinner***

I was sat thinking about what Saki said when the boys wondered over to us. I freaked out and hid behind Tadase, who was already sat next to me.

"Amu what are you doing?" Tadase asked looking behind him I just looked at Ikuto who was face with his back to me.

"Did he do something to you!?" He snapped.

"N-No!" I screamed cause Ikuto to turn and look at me. I flinched and hid behind Tadase again.

Why has my life become so complicated….

"So Amu how is it staying at Kukai and Ikuto's place?" Daisuke asked grinning at me.

"E-Ermmm, It's g-great!" I exclaimed with a fake smile.

"Hey! Strawberry what's up with you today?" Ikuto crossed his arms and frowned at me.

"E-Errrrr" I looked at him with wide eyes and did the only thing my brain could comprehend. I ran.

"Amu! Get back here!" He screamed running after me.

AHHHH! Shit what do I do? I thought while running in circles around the picnic bench.

Ikuto's P.O.V

What the hell is wrong with her today! I was running around the bench when…

UMPH!

She was flat on her face.

"OW! SAKI! WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?" She screeched at Saki.

"Stop avoiding him '_Amu_'" She said the last part in a seductive tone making me raise one eyebrow.

"GAAAAAAAAH! I can't deal with this anymore! IKUTO LAST NIGHT I HEA-"

SMACK!

"Are you an idiot you were going to say that kind of thing in front of everyone!" Saki scream slapping Amu on the back of the head.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"She heard something last night and now she doesn't know how to act around you" Saki whispered in my ear with a smirk plastered on her face as she pulled away.

I thought about it then it hit me! She heard me in the shower last night! I just stared at her, my face was bright red and my eyes were wide.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hear" She muttered blushing herself.

"It's f-fine we will talk about this later…" I added then walked away thinking about what to do.

Amu's P.O.V

I sat in my room curled up on the sofa with my head phones is listening to 'Whitesnake – Is this love.'

'Is this love that I'm feeling?' I thought hugging my knees.

Just then I looked up and saw Ikuto looking at me, I freaked out and quickly took my head phones out standing up.

"Hi…"

"H-Hey" I replied shakily.

"I-Is you're knee ok?" He asked looking away worriedly.

"Hmm?" I asked confused.

"When Saki tripped you up are you hurt?" He asked again.

"O-Oh it's just a little scrape" I stuttered.

"Let me look" He replied sternly.

"I-It's fin-" I was about to say when he grabbed my legs making me 'eep' in a girlish tone.

"Right stay here." He commanded as he walked out the room coming back in with a first aid kit.

"Right this is gonna sting I'm sorry" He said gently, holding my left leg at the back of the knee.

He slowly and carefully wiped my cuts on my knees with an antiseptic wipe.

"Ouch!" I flinched and inhaled deeply as my eyes watering slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry Amu" He panicked doing something I didn't expect and kissing next to my wound. I blushed slightly at the sweet gesture and just nodded to reassure him.

"Would you like me to continue?" He asked looking up at me.

"Y-Yes it's fine" I stuttered.

He continued to wipe my wounds gently then when he was done he put plasters on each knee.

"There done" He said smiling kindly at me.

"T-Thank you….A-About last night" I announced.

"W-What exactly did you ermmm…" He looked away his hands still lingering on my legs.

"Y-You said my name" I looked away blushing bright red.

"O-Oh….I'm sorry that is so disrespectful of me" He said softly.

"N-No! I don't m-mind!" I exclaimed then realized how weird that sounded. FML!

He just stared at me with wide eyes, I couldn't help but stare into his navy violet eyes.

"I-Ikuto….How do you feel about me?" I continued to stare at him with a bright blush.

The silence was unreal….His eyes blazing into mine, his hands still on my legs but slowly sliding off. All of the silence was killing me, I felt a slight drip of sweat run down my face his gaze getting deeper….. Suddenly he kissed around my plaster then looked back at me….

"I like you Amu"

* * *

Done muahahaha sorry for the late update I've had bad writers block


	11. Chapter 11

Chappy 11 peoples!

Amu – You seem cheerful today?

CoCo – Yes! I had inspiration while listening to a song!

Ikuto – What song?

CoCo – Boyfriend.

Ikuto – WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO BIEBER!

CoCo –IDIOT! I meant ISSUSES version!

Amu – oooooh I like that version too!

Ikuto – I'll go listen to it now.

CoCo –GO! NOW! And be amazed! I don't own Shugo chara!

Amu's P.O.V

"I like you"

I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think.

"A-Amu?" I snapped out trance and looked at him with wide eyes.

"C-Can you r-repeat that p-please." I stuttered.

"I-I like you." He repeated and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I need time to think." I said calmly.

"O-Ok." He got up and left.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I couldn't stand the waiting…but what could I do, she said she needed time.

*Knock Knock*

Who could that be? Hmmm? I went to get up when I heard the door open.

Amu's P.O.V

I opened the door and there stood a pregnant blonde girl.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" I asked smiling politely.

"I'm looking for Ikuto" She stated smiling.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered.

"Amu who is it?" he asked coming to the door and his jaw dropped.

"When did that happen!?" he screamed.

"Aren't you going to invite your number one girl in? Ignorant bastard" She exclaimed slapping him around the back of the head. Who was she…..Is that baby Ikuto's!?

"Utau what the fuck happened!?" He screamed following her through to the kitchen as she waddled to the fridge and looked through. I stood there confused staring at her intensely.

"Dave." She said one name and Ikuto started shaking.

"Oh hi you must me Amu? Ikuto told me so much about you! Your hair really is beautiful." She smiled at me.

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am I've not heard about you?" I felt so rude.

"Oh that's because my brother is and ass I'm Utau. Ikuto's sister." Once she said sister I felt a weight lifted and smiled back.

"How old are you Amu?"

"17." I answered simply

"ME TOO!" She screeched and grabbed my hands.

"W-What b-but!?" I looked at her belly then looked at her a covered my mouth.

"M-My apologies" I stuttered.

"It's fine it was only an accidently but a happy one if you ask me." She said smiling.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ikuto all of a sudden screamed.

"No you aren't. You leave him be you frickin' caveman!" She snapped and crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Utau where are you staying tonight?" I asked smiling trying not to laugh at Ikuto.

"I might go home or stay at a friends round the corner." She said smiling.

"Why don't you stay here I'm sure Ikuto would give you his bed for the night wouldn't you Ikuto." I looked at him with a fake smile internally threatening his manhood.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" he didn't seem to get my hint so I walked slowly over to him holding my deadly look.

"You wouldn't mind WOULD you." I opened my eyes and shot him a deadly glare.

"O-Of course Utau you can have my room let me just make sure it's tidy!" his eyes widened as he looked at me then scrambling upstairs.

"Wow….You have him whipped…" She stared at the door Ikuto just ran out of.

"N-Not really…" I knew I did but I did not want to give a bad impression on his sister.

"I like it! I've never seen him so scared!" she started laughing.

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked smiling gently.

"I would like to see your room! I hope the boys made it to your liking." She placed her hands on her belly and smiled at me.

"E-Ermmm sure this way." I stated and went up the stairs I kept looking back to check she was ok.

"Ok this is my room" I said slightly giddy and proud while opening the door.

"WOW! It's amazing!" She exclaimed.

"T-Thank you me and Ikuto painting it!" I giggled remembering back to the fun we had painting the hand printed heart.

"Are these yours and Ikuto's hand prints?" She asked kneeling of my bed and running her hand over the art.

"Yes!" I said sitting next to her.

"That's so romantic…" She said smiling at the pink hand print.

"I-I guess…" I drifted off and thought back to Ikuto's confession.

"Do you like him?" She asked turning her gaze to me. I sat back and thought about it.

"Yes….I do a lot but don't tell him he doesn't know yet" I said winking at her.

"Oh…Ok" she said laughing.

"Ok Utau everything is set up do you have pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow?" she asked crossing his arm.

"Nope." She said playing with her nails.

"For god sake Utau. I'm not lending you anything you will stretch it."

"I have an idea for Pyjamas" I stated and pulled out my phone dialled a number.

*Phone convo*

"Oniiiiiii-chan~"

"Hello princess, Are you ok?"

"Mhmm, I'm ok but I have a favour."

"Anything for you."

"I need you to bring round one of your football tops"

"Why?"

"It's for a friend she needs it to fit 1 and half people" I stated giggling.

"What?" he asked confused.

"When you get here you will see." I said.

"Ok sure princess be there in five" He said hanging up.

*end of call*

"Ok so that's taken care of and for tomorrow you can borrow one of my maxi dresses." I said sweetly.

"Thank you Amu that was very sweet of you." She said nicely.

"He's not coming inside." Ikuto said from my door.

"He feckin' well is you bloody ass" I snapped.

"No he's not!" He screamed.

"Shut up you jerk!" I threw a pillow at him hitting him in the face.

"Why do you hate my big brother so much!? Hmmm?" I stood up and gritted my teeth.

"He slept with my girlfriend whilst I was still with her, He's nothing but low life jock scum!" He yelled.

SLAP

"Don't you EVER talk about him like that! He's my big brother and I will not have you speak ill of him!" I exclaimed angrily.

He stood there in shock I turned to my bed and walked over to Utau.

"I'm very sorry for causing such a stir and I apologize for my actions. I shouldn't not have done that in front of you." I said calmly bow slightly.

"It's quite alright Amu. My brother had no right to say such things about someone you care for so dearly. He is a fool indeed." She stood up and walked up to Ikuto.

"You really are an idiot brother that girl over there cherishes you dearly and you upset her by talking ill of her brother."

"He's not her real brother!" he snapped.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! BLOOD RELATED OR NOT HE IS HER FAMILY AND THAT GIRL DESERVES SOME RESPECT!" she yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Amu it was uncalled for, please forgive me?" he asked looking at the floor sadly.

"I understand why you don't like him Ikuto but he didn't do it to intentionally hurt you and I did lecture him about it."

"No you're wrong I honestly don't care anymore I had other reasons for hating him…." He muttered and Utau came to sit back on my bed dragging me to sit with her and whispered in my ear.

'He's jealous'

"Of what?" I said out loud.

'Of yours and your brother's relationship' she whispered again.

"N-No way!" I exclaimed blushing.

'You should put the poor boys mind at ease' she whispered in my ear once more then giggled standing up and walking out the room.

"Oh yes inform me when your brother gets here I'd like to thank him personally." She popped her head round to speak then disappeared.

"I really am sorry." He said still standing at the door.

"I-It's fine is your cheek ok?" I asked but he just nodded so I got up and walked over to him. Getting on my tip toes I moved his hair and gasped, I really did a number on him there was just a hand print there was 3 scratches that must have been caused by my nails.

"Lets get this cleaned up" I said quietly dragging him to the bathroom and sitting him on the edge of the bath.

I grabbed the first aid kit and found an antiseptic spray. I grabbed a cotton wool ball and sprayed it.

"This might sting" I said gently wiping over his wound hearing a slight hiss from him.

"I-I'm sorry" I flinched at his sound and drop the cotton ball replacing it with my hand.

He grabbed my hand and nuzzled into it kissing my palm.

"I deserve this pain" his lips lingered on my hand as he looked up at me.

His face was soft and gentle. I blushed and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Do you have a reply for me yet…I know it's only been one hour since I told you but it's killing me to wait.." he whispered huskily still holding my hand.

I nodded and took my hand back.

Done! :D jokes I'm updating again in about 1 hour.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back HA!

Sorry for the late chapters people I will make it up to you I've been very busy not to mention I had writers block! But I'm back with a vengeance!

Amu – Creepy…

Ikuto – Indeed…

CoCo – Muahahahah

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I nodded and pulled my hand back.

"Is that you answer?" He asked gritting his teeth I smiled and looked down into his angry eyes.

Instead of talking I kissed him gently then pulled back after a few seconds.

"I like you too." I said blushing slightly.

"A-Are you serious!?" He exclaimed standing up gripping my arms, my eyes widened and I just nodded.

"OMG! I'm so happy!" I picked my up and hugged me tightly.

"I-Ikuto…I-I-I cant breath" I gasped for air blushing.

"O-Oh sorry" Just then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Coming" I yelled and went to answer it.

"Utau! My big brother is here" I yelled from the door as I let him in.

"Ok" She waddled downstairs and stared at him blushing.

"Oh my, he's so handsome" she whispered to me.

"Mhmm he is!" I exclaimed proud of my big brother.

"Thank you for bring your top over I hope it wasn't and inconvenience." She said giggling into her hand.

"Of course not I'm glad I could help" he said smiling.

"You see my rude asshole brother wouldn't lend me one of his tops because I might stretch is." She said still smiling.

"Yeah well you and your giant belly would stretch it." A voice came from behind us.

"Ikuto don't be so rude" I turned to glare at him.

"S-Sorry" He said standing next to me.

"Anyway I think Kukai ordered Indian food so it should be here soon so every take a seat I will get drinks." After asking what people wanted, I walked to the kitchen and got everyone there drinks.

When I came back through everyone including Kukai were sat laughing so I place everyone's drinks on the coffee table and sat on the floor next to Ikuto, since there were no chairs.

"Why are you sitting down there" Before I could answer I was lifted onto a soft lap.

"T-There weren't any other s-seats so I just decided to sit next to you." I stuttered blushing.

He wrapped his arms round my waist as my back pressed against his chest.

"I-Ikuto we have guests" I cursed as I stuttered again.

"I don't mind" Utau said giggling.

"Same as long as the idiot treats you right." Tadase said glaring at Ikuto.

"Who you calling and idiot! Tadagay!" he grunted and went to stand up.

"Ikuto!" I snapped pushing him down with my ass.

"Behave." I said smirking as I shuffled around purposely pressing my ass against his crotch. He blushed and dug his nails into my hips. I smirked at my actions feeling what I had caused underneath me.

"You poor guy…" Kukai said. Since he was sitting next to us he saw what I did.

"Amu don't be m-mean" he stuttered.

"I have NO idea what you are talking about." I smirked at his pained face.

***Later that night***

After Tadase had left everyone went to bed. The whole night I sat on Ikuto's knee torturing him. I found it hilarious. Apparently he didn't because he was dragging me upstairs angrily.

We entered my room and he slung me on my bed and hovered against me.

"A-Amu you are so cruel" He said slightly panting.

"How so?" I asked innocently.

"Don't act innocent….You are such a frickin' sadist." He said glaring at me I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him close.

"Kiss me." I said staring into his eyes playfully.

"As you wish my little strawberry." He smirked and kissed me deeply, I melted into his kiss, He lightly licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, I granted it and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as I could, He slipped his tongue in twisting it with mine we fought for dominance for a while but in the end he won. I felt intoxicated by his kiss making my head get lost in the lust. His hand dragged down my body lifting up my night shirt revealing my underwear.

He pause for a second but took my night shirt off leaving me in my undies and thigh high socks. I covered my bare chest blushing. This was different…I'd had sex before but this….this was different it felt right?

He leaned down and kissed my head gently.

"You don't have to hide Amu. You're beautiful." He stated smiling at me.

I moved my arms to my stomach and gazed at me lovingly. His lips were suddenly on my neck giving slight nips as his kisses went lower as her reached my breasts he gently took one in his hand lightly squeezing it making me whimper under his touch. I was so shocked I'm never this sensitive. As I zoned back into the pleasure Ikuto's hands were giving me he took my other nipple into his mouth lightly sucking it.

"I-Ikuto" I moaned gently. Suddenly he looked up and me and licked around my nipple with a smirk.

"I-Ikuto, D-Don't be a t-tease" I gasped at the action blushing bright red.

"Why, you're so cute Amu-koi~" He whispered seductively as he began abusing my other bud.

"I-Ikuto p-please" I didn't like the fact I was begging but I need him.

As I said this my hips bucked into thin air. He smirked and dragged one of his hands down my stomach. He looked into my eyes playfully and slid his hand into my undies. Suddenly a shot of pleasure ran through me as I felt him run his finger lightly across my bundle of nerves making me jolt and moan.

He kissed me roughly as I felt him slide one finger in I bucked and kissed back just as roughly shoving my tongue in so I kept quieter. His finger moved a little bit then it hit something making me almost scream into Ikuto's mouth, he pulled back slightly worried.

"D-Do it again p-please" I whimpered.

"I-Ikuto~!" I moaned loudly as he pressed it again. I was confused because no guy has ever found my g-spot.

"Amu what is it?" He asked confused.

"No one has ever found m-my g-spot" I blushed and bit my lip looking away.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Mhhmm p-please" I begged again bucking my hips feeling him push into it as I did.

"I-Ikuto I-I need you" I whispered looking up at him. He looked at me and smiled gently giving me a nod 'yes'.

He removed my undies then slowly removed my thigh high socks kissing down my legs as they came off. He removed all his clothes leaving me too admire his naked body. My eyes moved to his crotch and I gapped.

"I-It's huge!" I stuttered out scared by the size.

"I-It's not that big" he said slightly embarrassed. I looked at his blush and smiled, knowing he was just as nervous about this.

He moved to the bed and stared into my eyes cupping my left cheek he kissed my head and positioned himself at my entrance looking at me for approval, I just nodded. I felt him push in gently. I was right he was big.

"O-Ow" I whimpered in pain.

"I-I'm sorry baby p-please hold on a little bit I promise it'll go away." He said worriedly and I just nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist my arms clinging to his back. I pushed him the rest of the way in yelping from the pain and he wait whispering sorry into my ear lovingly. Once the pain faded I bucked my hips moaning slightly. Ikuto took this as a go and start moving slowly. I felt the pleasure building inside me making me dig my nails into Ikuto back.

"F-Faster!" I moaned loudly he let out a husky moan as he sped up.

"F-Fuck" I moaned dragging my nails up his back roughly causing him pound into harder.

"I-Ikuto…..I-I'm gonna-" My moans escalated and his pants got heavier as he let out low husky sounds into my ear.

"M-Me too" he whispered biting my ear lobe making it all too much I reached my climax feeling myself tighten around him, just after I came I felt him shoot his seed into me making me whimper as he rode out his orgasm.

I bucked one more time milking the rest of him moaning lightly.

"I-I love you" I moaned instantly regretting it he hovered above me with wide eyes I blushed bright red and shot up grabbing my top and undies running to the bathroom and locking the door.

I wish I could just die!

* * *

Muahahaha 2 reviews


	13. AN: Sorry

A/N: I have the next chapter ready however I will not be uploading until I have at least 2 reviews or more. I'm disappointed at a few fans, because I hadn't uploaded in ten days my fans lost interest. I have a lot of personal problems and I haven't been able to think straight enough to write I do apologize for my absence however it was unavoidable.

Please do review I like my fans happy and I love writing for you. Have no reviews is rather sad and makes me loose interest in this story.

Love CoCo


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ok so here's chapter 13

I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs used in this fanfiction are mine.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

Jesus Christ I could just die right now! Why did I say that! It just came out naturally! STUPID IDIOT! AAAARGH! God I need a cigarette and possibly alcohol. Wait didn't I hide Kukai's Captain Morgan's in here…..Please god tell me he didn't find it. I looked where I put and found a full bottle smiling to myself I sat down against the door and opened the bottle.

Ikuto's P.O.V

What just happened….I stared at the empty space where Amu was. I didn't know how to process what happened…. I got my boxers on and went to the bathroom leaning against the door.

"Amu open the door" After a few minutes and there was no answer I got worried and banged on the door roughly.

"Amu. I mean it open the frickin' door!" I snapped trying to open it.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" I heard a sleepy feminine voice say next to me.

"Go back to bed Utau" I said looking at the floor gritting my teeth.

"No. What happened?" She asked again.

"I t-told him I loved him after we had sex and he stared at me wide eyes I freaked and ran out." I hear a slurred voice come from the other side of the door.

"Oh…." Was all she said and I stared at the door.

"Amu let me in." I demanded.

"No. Roll a cig under the door would ya?" She said dully.

"No you can come out and get one then we can talk." I stated.

"Ikuto what say to Amu this time?" Kukai said coming out his room yawning.

"I didn't say anything!" I snapped.

"That's right that is why we are in this state because you DIDN'T say anything!" Utau snapped.

"Kukaaaaai~ slide me a cig sweetie pie." She asked sweetly, making me growl at him. I hated knowing that he'd slept with her.

"Ok Amu but you have to let me in." Kukai said gently.

"N-No way you're gonna let him in." She slurred.

"No I won't I promise, Ok?"

"Ok" She answered quietly. I saw Kukai go into his room coming back out with a pack of cigarettes.

"I'm not letting you go in there without me." I stated angrily.

"Yes you will because Amu doesn't want to see you right now." He said plainly.

He pushed passed me and knocked on the door with in about 1 minute he was inside.

Amu's P.O.V

"Amu talk to me what happened?" He asked handing me a cigarette.

"I told him I loved him after he banged me." I said bluntly grunting in response to remembering it. I pulled out a cigarette and the lighter he handed me. I took a pull and slowly blew it out….

"He just stared at me…" I said leaning against the door.

"Oh….." That all he could say.

"I feel so stupid…." I stared at the floor while smoking my cigarette then I snapped back and looked at the cigarette realizing it was a pink tip. I stared at Kukai.

"Why do you have pink cigarette's….Are you gay...?" I raised one eyebrow at him holding the cigarette up a little.

"NO! IDIOT! I got them for when you have the odd few since like pink so much I thought you would like them." He said frowning.

"Thanks Kukai ok I think I'm ready" I said taking another drag realizing it was half way smoked I put it out with the tap and threw it out the window.

I wobbed to the door a bit unstable but opened the door.

"Amu.." I looked up and saw Ikuto.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me let just go to bed its late." I said giving him a fake smile.

"B-But-" I didn't let him finish I just walked into my room.

"Well come on are you not staying in here now?" I asked using the fakest smile I had. I just walked into my room and I closed the door.

"Do you love me?" He asked with his back to me.

"Lets go to bed" I ignored the question and walked past him to the bed but got pulled back and slammed onto my couch.

"Do you love me yes or no?" He asked again gritting his teeth.

"Why do you need to know huh?!" I snapped

"Yes or No Amu!" He snapped back at me.

"YES! I THINK I DO!" I screamed.

"Good right now we can go to bed" He got up and pulled me up.

That night we said no more and the next morning he barely spoke to me. I knew I'd ruined things and I couldn't deal with it. I was going to take to him when I got back from school.

****After school****

I walked threw the door and everything was dark it was the middle of winter close to Christmas and it was only 5 but it was getting dark.

"Hey guys why are the light off!?" I yelled through the house. I knew Ikuto was home because his car was out front.

I tried to turn the light but it wouldn't switch so I grabbed my phone and used my phone torch. I shone it at the walls around and saw a pink and blue envelope I took it off the wall and opened it.

'Dear Amu,

To find me I'm going to give you a series of hints and gifts in envelopes/boxes. Just play along.

The next envelope is with my favourite fruit.

Love Ikuto.'

I stared at the letter confused but decided to go to the fridge grabbing a tinny envelope out of the box of strawberries. As I opened it a folded note and a pair of beautiful blue sapphire encrusted earrings fell out I stared at them my mouth wide open. I opened the letter and read it carefully.

'Dear Amu,

Wear these for me.

The next gift is hidden where Kukai loves to stash things.

Love Ikuto'

I laughed and got up on the kitchen counter reaching to the top of the cupboard and grabbed what felt like a little box. I got off the counter as I stood straight I opened the box and froze it was a sapphire ring with a detailed band with swirls engraved around it then the sapphire in the middle of the ring.

I saw the note stuck to the roof of the box and opened it gently.

'Dear Amu,

I hope you like your ring. You have to wear everything I give you sweet strawberry.

Right next hint, it's in the living room somewhere tight and enclosed.

Love Ikuto'

Hmmm somewhere tight and enclosed…. I wondered into the living room.

* * *

What is Ikuto up too? Dun dun duuuuuuuuun


End file.
